


Dark Dreams

by werewolfsaz



Series: Defense [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Day Dreaming, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was having a problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone thats shown such love and support, I wuv you all =)  
> Comments feed the chibi McDanno so please leave some  
> Enjoy

Steve stared blankly at the computer, trying to remember what he was supposed to be doing. Unfortunately, every time he looked at the glowing screen, all he could think of was Danny. Images of neatly styled, sun kissed hair and laughing sapphire eyes danced in front of the dark haired man. He could recall every conversation, the way Danny's voice rose to an excited bark and fell to a rumbling purr. That was an image Steve had particular trouble with. The blond always put him in mind of a big cat, sleek, sensuous and with a delicious thrill of quiet, dangerous power. In the year since Nick had left him, Steve hadn't really dated. He'd been asked out plenty of times but no one captured his attention the way the small, boisterous blond man did.

"Fuck it," he growled, shoving away from his desk and stalking through the silent gym. When he reached the main room, he had a sudden flash of Danny lounging against the wall, smiling proudly as Grace took on a boy twice her size and flipped him right over her shoulder. Steve had to admit he was impressed. Grace Williams looked tiny and harmless but she had quickly become Steve's star pupil. The image of Danny in the gym shifted to the evening he had bought Steve a shave ice.

Seeing the blond jogging along, tank top damp with sweat and molded to his body, the ex-Navy man had felt his body react almost violently. He wished he could grab those wide, freckled shoulders and slam his mouth over the blond's, kissing Danny as though he wanted to eat him from the mouth down. He wanted to feel that body, beautifully compact muscles shifting under golden skin, writhe against his own. When Danny had wiped sweat from his forehead and the top had lifted to show a strip of flat stomach, Steve was convinced the force of his blood rushing to his groin would make him faint. The torture continued when Danny stretched and bent, relaxing his muscles after the run.

The way his shorts had ridden up slightly to reveal even more of those strong thighs, dusted with golden hair, made his mouth water. Steve was grateful Danny wasn't able to see him checking out the taut swell of the blond man's ass. Steve wanted to sink his teeth into the firm globes, to lick up Danny's spine and nibble his neck. Groaning loudly in the darkened gym, the dark haired man gripped his swollen cock, rubbing it as he remembered Danny yanking his shirt off, swiping at the sweat on his body. In his mind's eye he saw the shaved ice drip on to the ripped abdomen, heard Danny's startled exclamation and his own laughter. He wished he were brave enough to lick that sticky smear away, to taste the sun warmed skin.

His hand began moving even faster when he remembered the blond wiping cherry ice from Steve's own face with his thumb. Danny had licked and sucked his thumb clean as if it was the most wonderful, delicious thing ever. Steve couldn't help thinking Danny's mouth was made for sucking cock, especially his. Moaning, panting Danny's name in the dark, Steve came hard in his pants, imagining it was the blond's mouth pulling his orgasm from him. He slumped against the wall, sliding down to the cool laminate floor, sated but depressed. Danny wasn't interested in him. Sure, they got on really well, could talk about anything for ages. That often earned them several glares from the over dressed moms. Steve found himself craving Danny's company, was glad that they bumped into each other a few times a week, outside the gym. But that didn't change the main problem. Danny was obviously straight, Grace was proof of that. Steve sighed, thumping his head against the wall. This was so fucked up.

"Hey, earth to Steve. You with us?" Danny's voice cut into the tall man's musings. He was stood in the equipment room, trying to remember if he was putting something back or getting something out.  
"Oh, hi. Sorry, miles away. What's up?"  
Danny shot him an adorable, crooked smile, a look that made Steve's knees weak. He suddenly noticed the distinct absence of Grace.  
"Looking for monkey girl?" Danny guessed.  
"Yeah," Steve replied, letting his eyes drop.  
"Rachel came to get her after her date. She has to finish up a project for school tomorrow. So, I was wondering..."  
"Rachel is your wife?" Steve interrupted, refusing to look at the blond, knowing he'd be lost the minute he did.  
"Feels like it sometimes," Danny chuckled. Steve frowned, confused.  
"As I was saying, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink, maybe dinner?" Danny sounded nervous. Steve felt his heart break a little but knew he had to be clear to save them both anymore embarrassment.  
"You know I'm gay, Danny."  
"Well, yeah..."

"I don't know what kind of open relationship you and your wife have but I'm not in to that kind of thing," Steve stated firmly. Danny was staring at him open mouthed. Then he doubled up, laughing so hard he couldn't breath properly. Steve scowled at the blond man, hurt. When Danny could draw enough breath to speak, he rested a hand on Steve's shoulder.  
"Babe, Rachel is my fag hag not my wife. She's Gracie's mom and my best friend. We decided we both wanted a baby and couldn't think of anyone else we'd rather have one with. We are most definitely not a couple. I'm gay, you goof. Camper than a row of tents." Danny's face had softened into a fond smile, hand squeezing Steve's shoulder gently. The tall man gazed into deep, sapphire eyes and felt his heart swell.  
"Dinner?" he murmured.  
"Yes please," Steve whispered back, smile blinding.


End file.
